Campaign
Double Bonus Campaign During double bonus campaigns, you and your Girlfriend can earn x2 points or experience! Past Campaigns * Personality Traits x2 Campaign - x2 Study/Practice Trait & Exp * Bonus Sleep Stamps x2 Campaign - x2 Sleep Stamps * Double Group Points Campaign - x2 Group Points & Daily limit raised to 20 Points * Double Free NP Campaign - x2 NP from Tapjoy Offers * Chat Campaign - Chat EXP x2 & Chat Affection x2 * Double CP Campaign - x2 CP Points. (Likes = 2 Points/ Show offs = 20 Points) Limited Period Sets Sale Past Campaigns * Rainbow Drinks: Towards the end of every event, a 3 for 10NP Rainbow Drink Campaign is available until the end of the event. This offer is only available once per day and is reset at 7:00am PST, 10:00am EST, or 3:00pm GMT. * Closet Space: Set of 5 Closet Spaces, plus one extra! That's 6 Closet Spaces for the price of 5!. Only one of each set can be purchased per day. **Closet Space +5 Set: 25NP for +30 Spaces **Closet Space +10 Set: 50NP for +60 Spaces **Closet Space +30 Set: 100NP for +180 Spaces * Tailor Items: This set contains Sugar Keys x5 and a bonus Fever Candy x1 for just 20 NP! There are no purchase limits for this set. Special Limited Period Campaign Receive limited or even usable items. DEXP Boost Campaign Earn extra DEXP on dates with your Girlfriend. Extra Type-Specific Work Campaign Extra daily Special Work options become available. NP Gacha 11-Play Limited Avatar Guarantee Campaign For the first 5 days of the release of a monthly limited series, one outfit from the series is guaranteed during NP Gacha 11-Plays. 11-Play Gacha Gift Campaign Play the 11-Play NP Gacha on certain dates and receive Rainbow Drink DXs and Event Link Outfits. However, you must do an 11-Play twice during the First and Second half of the campaign in order to receive a Link Outfit. Friend Invite Campaign Invite friends to gain prizes! Prizes include limited outfits that are updated every now an then. With every update, your friend invite count will reset. You only get one chance to input an invite code per device. If a player is found to be abusing the Friend Invite system, their account may be terminated without notification. When a friend that you invited reaches Level 25, you receive a Gacha Ticket. Limited Login Bonus Campaign Login during the campaigns to receive special limited outfits. Usable items are given as well. You may buy a Login Stamp using 10NP for this campaign once per day. Gacha Bonus Campaign Get discounts for your first 6 plays of the NP Gacha and receive limited prizes while you do. Play #1: 5NP Plays #2~3: 10NP Plays #4~6: 20NP Plays #7~8: 30NP 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 8th plays get Limited Outfit bonuses. Lowest NP will always be taken first (during Beginner's Campaign), and there are no changes to the 11-Play Gacha Price. Plays made during the Beginner's Campaign will be counted. However, Free plays and Ticket/Coupon plays will not be counted towards the campaign. Mini Gacha Bonus Campaign First 4 plays at discount prices! Plays #1~2: 10NP Plays #3~4: 20NP Plays #5~6: 30NP 2nd, 4th, and 6th plays get bonus avatars. Lowest NP will always be taken first (during Beginner's Campaign), and there are no changes to the 11-Play Gacha Price. Plays made during the Beginner's Campaign will be counted. However, Free plays and Ticket/Coupon plays will not be counted towards the campaign. NP Gift Campaign Purchase set amounts of NP to receive special limited avatars. Rainbow Coin Present Campaign ' ' Play the 6-Play and 11-Play Gachas and receive Rainbow Coins for free. Head to the Rainbow Coin Exchange found on the Gacha Page and select any R, RR, or SR avatar from any series available. 11-Play Gacha Gift Campaign Play the 11-Play Gacha for a reduced price of 200 NP and receive limited period avatars. Tailor Campaign *Materials received from Treasure Chests are increased 2x! *Materials received from reaching Gathering Goals are increased 3x! MultiBuy Sale MultiBuy item to earn big discounts! :For example: Buy Rainbow Drink x5 and watch 50NP drop to just 47NP :Buy x10 and watch 100NP drop to 90NP. Discounts may vary by item. Category:Guide Category:Campaign